Julian Konzern (Gary Oak)
Julian Konzern (Gary Oak) Starting his career as a free-lance blader from THB, Julian climbed the stairs of success, pretty fast. Originally using Cosmic Horuseus ED145 SMF, he joined UB after hearing that it was called "The Ace Of All Beyblade Groups" from some illegal bladers. Soon he found many precious friends in the group, and got to know one man, whom he came to recognise as a living God. Usually battling in "chats" instead of "posts", he kept his battle stats as well as strategies quite secret. A spite of luck and skill made him join the ESPEDIA ''where he came to recognise his true potential as a "law-breaker" and almost got to the verge of being kicked out. But eventually, he steadied his position and secured his fame, still an unknown fact to most bladers. A rare blader who uses the unique bey Diablo Destroyer and is the only "Julian" who dresses in black, ID card marks his honour and he calls himself "The Knight Of Tsubasa", this is the true wielder of the Diablo Excalibur. A Blader Picks Up His First Launcher Julian had created his account a long time ago, but was primarily gaming and using applications, but not blading. Eventually, fate bestowed upon him, a friend request of a very powerful blader of THB, Tanvir Antim, who taught Julian how to battle on Facebook. As destiny would have it, he answered the challenge of another strong blader of THB, of Admin level, and lost quite easily, not a beginner's luck. But that little gash, gave birth to a rivalry which still continues. Next, he faced off another strong blader in a chat battle and managed to draw the battle. Thus his winning streak begun. Meeting His 'Living God' The true feelings of a blader are rivalry and fellowship. A blader who has found both of them is a successful one. In the little while Julian had found his rivalry. But the peak of fellowship was to come yet. In the own words of the blader, it is described how he came to be the brother of Jimmy Yumia ( Tsubasa Otori ) - "''I myself dont exactly remember how we got to meet ..lol......but i knew that I had found a golden guy when I first said 'hello'. Lol......I am serious...well that fact is unimportant. At first, I figure we were just acquaintances......well that is until he asked me to change my cover picture and profile picture (here i mention that i typically disliked being asked to change my pics)....however I didnt intend to disrespect a cool guy i had just met....so I accepted his proposition but changed the pic few hours later. Eventually he noticed and confronted me. I expected something like "why on the whole spinning earth did u change it?" ...but I remember he said something like "It seems you didnt like the earlier one....well..take this...its a new colour".....I realised then that this 'someone' was a 'special someone'. Then ensued a long chain of building up trust which continued till i battled some guy and tsubasa said something that still glows before my eyes. (by then...i had came to know that this guy was a 7 years experienced legend) He said "wow....it seems really are a match for me" .....for a guy who doesn't exaggerate at all, that line meant a lot more then just a compliment. Eventually I joined in Tsubasa's plans to unite beyblade and eliminate evil battling techniques. I became the co-leader of the 'Warriors' group alongside Blazing King. Well...thats about the peak of the tale. After that, we became the best of bros and i came to admire and respect someone who deserved much more than that" The blader clearly is fiercely devoted to his "Living God", as it can be deduced from his words. Nothing more is required to say about this passage. Now Thats ESPEDIA! After working for many days for the peace between the stray UB and THB bladers, which gave a huge uproar during the time, Julian came to know that there was another group of masked vigilantes who were working for apparently same reason or probably an evil reason. Thus came about the episode of ESPEDIA. Much details about this episode cannot be given without colouring the facts, which I don't intend to do. However, he realised at once that Espedia was working for a friendly cause. By that time, he had already assumed his title as "The Shadow Warrior" and he had become a well known elemental blader. Fame and Friendliness gave way to oppurtunities, which presented itself as an invitation to join ESPEDIA. He decided to join in only if Tsubasa was asked too, which was agreed upon. Both of them joined it together (2nd time for Tsubasa? its not sure though). Shortly afterwards he got into some huge trouble for breaking the group rules with his overwhelming bratty humour and broad choice of words. However, he was quick to realise that chilling out in this group means that you are excommunicated. So he mended himself and got together with a final destination. A home for the homeless. UB always remains his home. ESPEDIA as well. Entering Beyblade Roleplay Council Group Julian had been a part of the original secret group of Beyblade Roleplay Council. He was one of the four co-leaders. Soon one of the co-leaders created official group and page for that and Julian joined in. Julian continued to be running that place and going with his full effort until a tragedy occurred and he lost his ID. However he found some of his biggest friends there. Jimmy Yumia ( Tsubasa Otori ), Zubair Khalil, Damien and many more. Love Enters : Red For Black This episode has nothing to do with UB, however, it is an important part of his life in this virtual-turned real world. The matter is so bizzare, it is almost hillarious. One day Julian noticed a girl commenting for cheers in a beybattle. There were not many female bladers at that time, so he made it a point to challenge and defeat her at once. They encountered upon chat and when he challenged her, he came to know that she didn't battle at all! It was a pitiful matter and so was laughed away by both of them. They became friends and came to realise that they were identical in more than few factors. A sudden forceful business made the girl remain offline for some months. It was at this stretch of time that he came to realise that friendship had sprouted to love. She returned, he proposed, she denied, he persisted, she finally accepted and confessed. A laughable story, yeah. But a true one. And it is well known that such things are magical for only those who experience it in person. Not for someone who plays a "3rd person". And so, the Julian-Betty ship came to be hoisted. This had only one impact on the blader's streak, he took up a holiday from blading for a while. Missing! (?) And then followed the tragic sequel. Before he could even return from his break, the blader lost his account totally due to the anti-roleplayer actions of Facebook. He remained without a future for a whole month, before returning as ''Gary Oak. ''He didn't begin battling immediately and as luck would have it, was prevented from battling for a month due to some more of Facebook schemes. He is currently in his non-battle condition and it is assumed that he will be back in action soon enough. Trivia * He is one of the most humourous blader and it is said that he is impossible to be enraged. * Expert in elemental blading, He believes in fighting science with strategy. * Master chess-player and battle strategist * Moody blader, who seldom takes personal battles seriously. However he leaves no stone unturned when it comes to his friends. * Uses the customised bey- Diablo Destroyer * Has few enemies but many friends, both of which, are impossible to be marked out. * Fiercely devoted to Tsubasa and follows any order without asking anything or having a touch of doubt. * Battles ONLY for fun and it is said that he gave away titles to the runner-ups instead of taking it himself as winner. Category:Bladers Category:SHOWDOWN Bladers Category:Shadow blader Category:Editor Category:Knight